


Sam's Playtime

by Guysgirlsandmoreguys



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysgirlsandmoreguys/pseuds/Guysgirlsandmoreguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee wakes to find Sam seeing how much his Holo-body can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Working title... nothing i think of is quite right.

Bumblebee waited while his systems came online with the familiar sluggishness of having recharged with his sensor array still engaged. As they loaded one of them told him that Sam wasn’t in his usual position pressed against Bumblebee’s side, he onlined the necessary programs manually and opened his eyes only to jerk against the stasis cuffs around his wrists keeping his arms bent double above his head, his touch receptors also came online and caused the whine of static that escaped his lips.

“Saamm.” He blushed at the noise, Sam hummed around his cock in reply, causing the alien-pretending-to-be-a-car-pretending-to-be-a-human to writhe against him, making him aware of the other things his lover was doing to his sensor array. Fingers twitched rubbing against the inner walls of Bee’s ass. “Ngnnnn.”

“Breathe Bee, you’ll overheat.” Sam said kissing along the join between Bee’s thighs and groin. Bumblebee pulled in as much air as he could take and waited for it to cycle his sensors before letting it out again, warmer than it had been. At Sam’s murmuring encouragement he continued, even as Sam fit a forth finger in his ass, stretching it out as he pumped his fingers in to the joint. “Does it hurt?” He asked.

“No… Doesn’t hurt, ah!” He tossed his head pressing his hips back to try to get Sam’s hand deeper, Bee could feel Sam grinning against his neck before he left a trail of kisses along his jawline. 

Sam pulled out for a moment and Bumblebee was ready for the next part, he was almost desperate for Sam to bury himself inside, he heard the cap of the lube bottle and more was spread on his ass and the wet noises continued as Sam slathered it on himself. Bee groaned in disappointment when he felt fingers at his entrance again, he opened his mouth to complain but all that came out was a surprised static noise. His back arched and his fingers scratched at the headboard when something hard and wide passed through his ring of muscle. “S-Sam! What..?”

“It’s alright, Bee. You’re doing good. So good. It’s nearly in…” Sam continued whispering nonsense and comforts while Bee writhed on the sheets, when he moved and the whatever-it-was slipped out a little, Sam used one of his hands to hitch his legs up onto his shoulders. barely remembering to continue cycling air to cool his sensors, Sam was kissing the parts of him he could reach in apology and to help him relax around the… Bee squeezed around it trying to determine what it was, Sam took a sudden breath between his legs, and it moved. Bumblebee twitched in momentary panic, causing his human to gasp again.

“Sam…” He whispered, staying as still as possible with the large lump pressing on the inside of his abdomen. “Is that your hand?”

Green eyes met brown, Bee couldn’t hear Sam’s ragged breathing over his own but he could feel it stirring the fine hairs on his belly, and was surprised that he couldn’t see some sign of the appendage Sam had inside him right now, he half-expected a lump where Sam’s fist was pressing against his insides.

“Do you mind it?” Sam asked.

“Now-“ He groaned as Sam’s fist moved, “Now you ask?”

“It just looked really stretchy today.” Sam demonstrated by flexing his fingers a little, enough to press on Bee’s inner walls and make him moan. “Thought, I’d give it a try. You look so hot right now.”

Bumblebee had softened at the discomfort of the intrusion, but the longer it was there the more he was beginning to see why humans did this, Sam helped his re-erection by licking and sucking lightly on the base, then flexing his fingers again brought Bee up to full mast and Sam hummed in amusement sucking on the head, while Bumblebee realised the whimpering pleading noises were coming from him.

“Please, please, please. Oh Sam, Oh please.” He stopped cycling air again when Sam took him in all the way to the base and the fist inside him twisted, his back arched and his body locked as he released in Sam’s mouth. 

Bumblebee felt strangely empty when Sam’s very slick hand slid out, but he didn’t have the will to do more than whine, overload in this body always made him feel as though he was made of jelly.

Sam poked at his hole, then yelped when Bee tried to kick him in the head. “Stop touching…” He muttered, Sam gulped a guilty look flashing across his face.

“I gotta check if you’re damaged… there. You seemed ready when i… put it all in, but… you acted like it hurt, so I’m checking.” He said hesitantly, unlocking the cuffs so his partner could move before ducking his head and poking at Bee’s opening again, He really did get kicked in the head this time.

“Not a real human remember, it’s impossible to damage me in this form. I can even adjust the parameters back and go back to the same tightness as before if you want.”

“No!” Sam said too quickly, Bee rolled onto his side and raised an eyebrow at the now red human. “I mean, if you’re okay with it, it’s nice… to see how much you stretched… I… My fist was in you Bee.” He licked his lips, “Do you have any idea how sexy you looked?”

Bumblebee flushed this time, glad the dark skin of his holo-form didn’t show it so well, he could see Sam’s erection pressing against the front of his pyjama bottoms. He smirked ‘turn and turnabout’ he thought. “How about I find out?” he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> My first (official) smutty story, I tried to make it as plausible as possible (alien robots, could happen) and really like the idea of a dominant Sam cause most of the stories about these guys Bumblebee takes the lead and I really think they would switch...   
> For some reason they never make it to actual sex though.


End file.
